violationxfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuka Matsunaka
'Yuka Matsunaka '''is one of the main supporting characters and is the best friend of Umiki & love interest of Suki. As well as being possible love interest of Yuma. Overview Season 1 In ''Open Water, ''Yuka along with the others are forced to run during gym and will have to do extras if necessary. Yuka laughs at Umiki when he falls into a puddle and then helps him out. Yuka & Yuma later on went to look for clues in the shower rooms. In ''Chemicals, ''Yuka & Umiki both try to climb a tree without using their hands. The two then gets ambushed and are tied in a warehouse near the school. Yuka then calls Ozu to find them. Yuka along with Umiki, Ozu & Yuma all go to the science lab to steal some of the chemicals to reverse the effects. He is happy when everything's back to normal. In ''Close Match, ''Yuka finds a person named Matchmaker and he gets paired up with Suki. Yuka then later tries to make Suki notice him, only to humiliate her; This then causes a little arguement between the two and she refuses to talk to Yuka. Yuka later tries to talk to her but she ignores him until he is left unconscious. He is then taken to the infirmary where he hears he is going to die in the next 8 minutes. Suki is then giving him comfort and right before he dies, she hugs him and he is revealed to be alive. In ''Routine, ''Yuka is forced to obey Jaisuke becausehe has possession of his diary. He then starts doing embarrissing things that makes himself look bad. Yuma and Ezuka try to help but are then blackmailed too. Yuka then sneaks into Jaisuke's dorm and steals his diary. He then blackmails Jaisuke but then gets busted when it is revealed that he took Jaisuke's father's (the principal) diary in advance. Yuka is then forced to serve a detention as Jaisuke stopped the blackmailing. In ''Sub Zero, ''Yuka along with Umiki, Yuma & Suki to keep everyone warm. Later on, this becomes a hazard as eveyrone is getting cooler. When everything is saved, Yuka pushes Ezuka in the water to make sure he does not do something stupid again. In ''Acupressure, ''Yuka and Suki gets Ezuka to hide in a warehouse. They both then goes to fight Kaebarn and struggles with him. Yuka then gets thrown and they are defeated. Yuka then heads to dinner with the others (except Sato). In ''The Deep Freeze, ''Yuka goes along with the plan to steal the milkshakes. Yuka then sees both Umiki & Sato and tells them not to do anything stupid. When they do, he points it out. He then later tries help Umiki, Sato & Yuma escape the freezer. Yuka is then happy when everyone is okay. In ''Overdrive, ''Yuka along with Sato & Ezuka takes Ozu to a party that was mad by the gang to celebrate. Yuka then enters Ozu's subconscious with Ozu, Suki & Tumalu. Yuka and Tumalu both then powers up and fights Overlord. They are tied until Overlord goes super and easily defeats them. Yuka then gets kicked into the Cortex of Terror. When they beat Overlord, they exit Ozu's mind to find the others wrestling each other. In ''Plastic Surgery, ''Weapon X kidnaps Yuka, Suki, Sato and steals the DNA of Yuma. Yuma then rescues both Sato & Yuka and they help to fight their evil self. When they struggle to beat them, Yuma & Ozu comes to their rescue and defeats them all. In ''Laugh Attack, ''Suki notices that Yuka is very depressed. Umiki then tells her that Yuka was talking with his father. Suki then unsuccessfully tries to get him to laugh. Yuka then sits away from his friends in the auditorium. Yuka escapes the laugh-infected auditorium along with Ozu, Yuma, Tumalu & Suki. They all then heads for the science lab. As they are researching, Yuka thinks about the possibility of the gas coming. Ozu doubts him but Yuka notices the gas coming in and gets Yuma and Suki out of the building. Yuka then helps Tumalu escape as she injures her knee. They all then go inside of Yuka's dorm room. Suki then asks the question of why Yuka is so upset and tries to cheer him up. Yuka angered, leaves and Suki and Yuma race outside to stop him. Yuka then comes down the stairs and saves Yuma before she is about to be infected as Suki is infected. Yuka then takes both Yuma and Tumalu to the infirmary room. Yuka then remebers that to eliminate one smell, you must counter it with a stench more powerful than that. Tumalu then points out the sewage tank. Yuka and Tumalu go as Yuma stays and eventually gets infected. The two fails to get it open and Tumalu gets caught. Yuka gets inside and loads up to the pipe. He sprays it inside of the auditorium but it is not strong enough. He then goes to give it an extra power boose but is being chased by the stench. He barely saves everyone and when everyone's taking a shower, he is eating ice cream. In ''Road Trip, ''Yuka along with the rest of the gang says good-bye to Umiki and Suki as they both are going on a road trip to who knows where. They all then goes to the abandoned factory to hang out. In ''Twister, ''Yuka fights the movie screen along with the others. He is seen taking the other half along with Yuma, Ezuka & Suki. He is defeated by the movie screen but is saved by Tumalu. Yuka then goes help Ozu after Tumalu tells him to get him. The gang is then seen outside watching as the sun is coming out. In ''Best in Show, ''as most of the group goes to sign up for the talent show, Yuka comments on that everyone is becoming mindless zombies. Yuma then agrees with him. Yuka and Yuma then both goes down a hall and finds a person trying to get them to sign yp for the talent show despite the entries being over. They both then walk away. They then tell the gang to no success. When everything is better, Yuka points out that the Talent Show was horrible, to which both Yuma and Ozu agrees with him. In ''Danger Zone, ''Umiki calls both Yuka and Ezuka to come to the forest and help them. When they get there, they laugh at both Sato & Umiki for falling in a trap. Yuka surpasses Sato, Umiki and Ezuka but gets caught in the quicksand. Yuka then asks what this is and Weapon X tells him that it is a game he made up. Yuka then calls Suki to get over to the forest. Yuka (along with Suki, Tumalu, Ezuka, Umiki & Sato) calls Yuma to get to the forest. When Ozu won, he rescued everyone and they cheered for him. In ''Magic Show, ''Yuka wins in the card game. He then performs a trick and a man named Ringmaster and he offers Yuka the job as his apprentice. Yuka accepts and they go practice. Yuka is doing great in his practice with Ringmaster and he gives Yuka a microband for doing so good. Yuka smiles and they get back to work. Yuma and Ezuka tries to warn Yuka about Ringmaster but he does not listen and continues on with the show. Yuka then learns that Ringmaster was just using him and plans revenge. Suki & Tumalu then wishes him luck and Suki hugs him. During the performance, Yuka exposes Ringmaster and he traps him inside of his hat. Yuka struggles to get out but gets out by powering up. He thne defeats Ringmaster and Ringmaster retreats. Yuka then leaves to auditorium as he is disappointed that he never had any skill in magic at all. In ''The Big Heat, ''Yuka along with the rest of the gang went to go save Ozu, Suki & Asubu. They all then escape through the sewage pipe and then gets detention. In ''Legacy, ''Yuka along with rest of the gang fights off Weapon X but loses. They are then saved and rescued by Ozu and Asubu. In ''Hide & Seek, ''Yuka has to find everyone adn finds Umiki first and before they go looking, they get into an arguement and go separate ways. Yuka then heads to the factory to sulk. When Yuka enters the factory, he finds the Anti-Fighters and runs out of there immediately. He then bumped into Ezuka. He and Ezuka were then walking but Ezuka gets captured and Yuka gets knocked unconscious. When he wakes up, he finds Ozu, Umiki & Tumalu. When the Anti-Fighters comes, Ozu tells both Yuka and Umiki to run. They do but are not speaking with one another. When they turn back, there was nobody there. They then sneak into the factory and Yuka catches Umiki when he was about to fight on the skypipe. They then try to fight the villains alone but loses quickly. Yuka and Umiki then powers up and works together to defeat them. Yuka and Umiki are able to just barely save everyone as Anti-Sato blew up the factory. In ''Frontier, ''Yuka had to retrieve a golden spork. He searches in the kitchen but gets chased off by the lunchlady. Yuka is then seen talking with Suki & Yuma and they state that they all did terrible. Yuka then goes to get the golden spork from the lunchlady but gets kick outside. Yuka then quits on the game and when Sato and Ezuka won and was rubbing it in, Yuka commented that they can enjoy their date with each other. In ''Power Trip, pt. I, ''Yuka is happy that Umiki is going to spend time with his dad. In ''Power Trip, pt. II, ''Yuka along with everyone else welcomes Umiki back to the academy. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Relationships Ozu Onakyato Yuka and Ozu are shown to be good friends and they seem to respect each other. They seem to generally get along and care for one another like Ozu did for Yuka in "Close Match." Despite their good friendship, they can be seen annoyed by each other at times ("Overdrive"). However, Yuka was willing to risk his life in "Overdrive" to help Ozu with his problem so that he will not have to face the fear he had to go through back in the past. Ezuka Rutoshi They are shown to be good friends and hangs out with one another sometimes. Yuka seems to value Ezuka greatly as he was upset when Jaisuke was blackmailing both him and Yuma and decided to help them by stealing Jaisuke's diary, in "Routine." Yuka (and Suki) also gave Ezuka a place to hide from Kaebarn, the Bandit. Yuka also told him that everything was going to be fine as he would protect him in "Acupressure." As their friendship seems to be at a great level, it is strained on occassions like when Yuka pushed Ezuka into the pool to make sure that he did not do something stupid again, in "Sub Zero." Sato Kashibuke They are shown to be great friends and they get along well (more so often than Yuka and Ezuka). For example, Yuka was also (along with the others) trying to save Umiki, Yuma and Sato from freezing to death in the freezer in "The Deep Freeze." Suki Yokibane ''Suki-Yuka Suki is the girl that Yuka has a crush on and has tried to get her to go out with him since she joined the gang. They have a great friendship and she is the closest girl to him. They connect a lot and show that they truely care for one another, like when Suki was trying her best to be hopeful when Yuka was going to die in "Close Match." Yuka and Suki were both together fighting off Kaebarn, but to no hope in "Acupressure." Suki was real concerned for Yuka in "Laugh Attack" when he was all depressed. She tries to help him get better, which only gets him angrier. Yuka seemed concerned for Suki was she was infected by the gas. Yuka wishes her good-bye when she was going with Umiki on a trip in "Road Trip." Yuka was the one to call Suki to come save them from Weapon X ("Danger Zone"). When Yuka was the apprentice in a magic show, Suki was happy for him. When he was going to do his act, Suki wished him luck and gave him a hug. Trivia *Yuka is arguably the third main character of the show, however, this position changes depending on the episode. *Yuka is the only character with two girls that like him. The two being Suki & Yuma. *Yuka seems to be close friends with everyone in the gang, as well as: Ozu, & Umiki. *Yuka and Will are arch-rivals. *Yuka appears in the third most episodes on the show. Appearing in about 90 episodes of the first four seasons. In the fifth season, he is scheduled to appear in 23 of the 26 episodes. This makes his appearance up to 113 episodes out of 121 episodes. The only two that appears in more episodes than him are Ozu who appears in 121 episodes and Tumalu who appears in 118 episodes. *Yuka is the most mellow and chilled out of the gang however, he is not the most down to earth (that is Suki). Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:X-Fighters